Milkshake
by Jessi the Fangirl
Summary: The product of watching Xiaolin Showdown, being only partially sane, and messing up a story. And coconut juice. I love coconut juice. Dang, I don't have anymore. Update 111306
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. I wish I did. or a sword, I'd like one. Or a rubber duckie. I don't have one anymore. Or FF9. Wait, what was I talking about?

One day, I somehow created this fanfiction in my mind. I'm not good at writing, so all I ask is to please be patient, and no flaming. And no shouting out, "Loonatics sucks!" like Max does.

* * *

The Bet 

**crash**

"_Duck!_"

"I swear Ace, I didn't mean to!"

Once again, Duck had broken something of Ace's (namely, his glass spinning top) that he said he would never, never, never, never, never, never touch. Ace shook his head and started gathering the scattered shards of glass.

"Geez, Duck, can't you hold a promise for three seconds?"

"Yes I can!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

And so they went for about an hour and a half. Or some random unspecified time.

And while Ace was tossing out the glass:

"Can not!"

"Can-"

"Why don't you just bet on it?" suggested Lexi, who was sitting on the couch. She was tired of the two bickering so much. Really, why couldn't he just stay away from Ace's stuff? He really is _Danger_ Duck.

(silence)

"Bet you a milkshake that I could hold a promise for a week!" said Duck, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're on!" said Ace, and they shook on it.

With that done, Duck proceeded to jump out the window.

"Cowabunga!"

"_Duck!_" Lexi ran to the window.

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO JUMP OUT THE WINDOWS ANYMORE!"

* * *

Yar. This is actually version two. I think. Erm...

Duck: (lands near her) Ow, my beak!

Jessica: ACK! BROKEN FOURTH WALL!


	2. Promise

Disclaimer: Don't own…show…-sob- Nor do I own MerryBrite. I stole that name off my Christmas present's tag. It was a teddy bear! I named him Baker! 'Cause that's the last name of my friend who gave me Baker. We call her Tom-Tom!

Duck: Who's that?

Jessica: …Stop breaking the fourth wall…

-------

**Promise**

(thump)

"Ow…"

Duck pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his beak. _I gotta think of better ways to make dramatic exits_, he thought. (Does the Loonatics' HQ even _have_ windows?)

Stars still in his eyes, he shook his head and looked around. He was in an alleyway.

_Correction. I gotta think in general_.

Duck stood up and brushed himself off. He was in quite a dilemma now. What to do…

After a bit of thought, (which caused a headache) Duck decided to head over to New Chinatown, where there was a family he once knew.

Maybe now is a time that we should learn a bit more of Duck's past. In addition to being a pool boy, he was also a babysitter. Most of the time, he was hired by a rich family by the name of Moy. The 5 year old girl he babysat, whose name was Belle, wasn't the usual I-torture-the-babysitter-while-Mommy-and-Daddy-are-gone kind of kid. In fact, she was quite the opposite, and Danger Duck (then known as Daniel Duck) found this an easy, well-paying job. He usually left the house with a number of bills and a drawing or short story in his hand; one was from the parents, the other from Belle, who was very creative for such a young child. The two became great friends eventually, and Belle's parents considered making Duck a full-time caretaker.

That was right before the meteor hit.

Then Duck had become part of the Loonatics. He and Belle never saw each other since then. He never even thought about her until now. That's why Duck was so nervous as he approached the mansion owned by the Moys. _Would they still remember me? _he thought as he pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with long black hair, who Duck recognized as Belle's mother. "Daniel! Its been such a long time!" she exclaimed. "Well, you're always busy when you're a superhero," boasted Duck, showing off. (as usual.) "Anyways, um, is Belle here?"

While Mrs. Moy went upstairs to get Belle, Duck looked around the room he was in, the living room. It seemed exactly like it did the last time he came here, two years ago. Same plants, (except the small one in the corner seems just a _bit_ bigger) same couch, same coffee table…oh wait, the coffee table wasn't there before…never mind…

"Danny! YAY!"

Suddenly, Duck found himself being glomped by a small girl, (and when I say small, I mean 3 feet tall.) and he fell over. She still stuck to him like glue. Or like a person who hasn't seen her only friend in…two…five…three…no, wait, two years. Er…

(Brief intermission while the authoress is bricked by her conscience personified.)

Ow…Two years. That's about right.

"Erm…"

Duck tried to pry Belle off his knees, (unsuccessfully) but fortunately, she let go. (Duck: Ow.) She looked up with a happy, beaming face, but it disappeared, replaced with a sad puppy dog kind of face. "Why didja leave?" Belle asked. But then her face brightened again. "Didja come back for more of Mommy's cookies?"

Duck shook his head. "No. Actually, I need your help…"

---

**Under the MerryBrite Amusement Park**

_Click. Click. Click._

A boy in his mid-teens continually flipped channels on a gigantic screen. _It's fun to hack security cameras,_ thought Max, _but yet so boring._ But it was his job, and the boss had said to keep an eye out for anything that could help them. _Click_.Boring. _Click. _Boring. _Click._ Ew. That's just-ew. _Click_.

"…_need your help…"_

Max stood up so fast, his chair went spinning across the room. _It was one of the Loonatics._ He quickly pressed record, and listened carefully as to what he was saying.

"_I'm a helper!"_ said the girl on the screen. _"What do you need?"_

"_See, its like this…me and Ace have a bet that I couldn't hold a promise for a week, and, well, I dunno what promise should I make…"_

Max listened to the whole thing, and his smile grew wider and wider. But not as wide when he heard Belle's suggestion…

"_How about you promise to keep the next promise you make?"_

_Won't the boss like this, _thought Max. _Won't he like this…_

-------

Belle's original name: Jess

Max: LU hater that I know from school

I'm glad I thought of the name 'Belle'. I likes it.

Please excuse that brief intermission in the middle…somewhere. My conscience personified (named Bugs) was trying to force me to do my homework. Or figure out what to write. …One of the two, either works.

Also, if the next chapter sucks, blame Bugs, he's the one who bricked me.

Bugs: (bricks her)

Jessica: Ow!


	3. Darkness

Disclaimer: I **could** _pwn_ the Loonatics, but I can't _own_ them.

Well…probably not.

* * *

Darkness

Two plates of cookies and two pictures later, ("Anyone would stay for Mommy's cookies!" "And your pictures." "These things? (shows professional manga drawings) Nah, I can draw better than that.") Danger Duck was back out on the street, still eating a chocolate chip cookie. It was relatively large, compared to other cookies. Mmm. Cookie.

What? Oh, right, the story. Sorry.

So, he's walking down the street…oh, and then he got ambushed.

Yeah, I'm serious now.

"Get your hands offa me!"

"Sorry, no can do. The boss wants to be seein' ya right now," one of the three sandy haired boys pinning Duck down.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" he shouted before quacking away, making the trio lose balance and fall on top of each other.

"Ow! You're squashing me!" the smallest one cried out.

"Sorry, Joe," the tallest apologized, picking himself and the other two off the ground.

"Where'd he go?" The first boy blinked, and, before he knew it, was on the ground, his arms were pinned down. Looking up, he saw a grinning beak.

"Gotcha now!"

"You're good," the boy said, "but not good enough."

"Wha-"

-crack-

-thud-

The boy got up, rubbing his wrists. "Thanks, Joe."

The smallest boy, 'Joe', smiled at him. "You're welcome! So, what do we do now?"

"We take him to that room we fixed up a few weeks ago, that's what we do," replied the first boy as his tall accomplice lifted Duck onto his shoulder. "Then the boss'll take care of the rest." As he spoke, he drew a circle in the air, a black line of shadows following his finger. When he finished, it gradually grew larger, filling with darkness.

"Do I get to play with the lab now?" Joe asked as the portal took form.

"Why are you asking me?" was the last thing the boy said before the trio and the unconscious Duck disappeared through the portal.

No one noticed the little girl behind the tree.

"...Danny?"

* * *

Listening to MIDI files. I like the songs from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ best, for some strange reason. Awfully distracting. I keep singing and moving my hands along to the music. Which keeps me from typing. Whoops.

I had to pull out my really old notebooks to fins the three boys' names, but I could only find Joe's. I guess I wasn't really planning.

…Why did I name him Joe?

Holy - I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! This is a new chapter!

…Crap, I still have _Move Along_ to write. And my other two fanfics. And those other fanfics.

LimeWire! Yes.

Jack Skellington! His voice is way too awesome, both singing and otherwise.

Um…Jacovie apparently went boom.

Sorry it's so short. I hope I can get the next chapter up very soon. I'm trying to get as much done as I can.


	4. Spying

Spying 

"I wanna watch!"

"Hey! Gimme that remote!"

"But I wanna watch!"

"Well, you can't! The boss gave _me_ the remote! So give it back!" a boy with brown curly hair shouted. His black jacket lay on the ground, forgotten in the chase. As they ran around, a girl with long white hair and blank white eyes jumped down from the ceiling and snatched away the remote from the smaller of the boys, who tripped.

"Ow! Hey! Raven!"

"Thanks." The older boy skidded to a stop, panting. "Geez… I can't leave the station for a second."

The girl glared at him, shoving the remote into a pocket of her belt. "_Why_ were you away from the station?"

The boy shrunk back. "Hey! I had it on alert! And I had to go to the bathroom! Not my fault if Joe tried to steal the remote again!"

"No, I didn't!" Joe said, picking himself up, nearly falling down again as the girl shifted her attention to him.

"_You_ were supposed to be with your brothers to go fetch Danger Duck. Where is he?"

"Um…downstairs? Josh didn't say where they were taking him," Joe mumbled. "They told me to go bother Max!"

"Oh, great," Max groaned. "I'm stuck with you _again_?"

"You are, until Matoré or I say otherwise," Raven said, walking away. "There'll be no need for arguments." She took the remote out and threw it over her shoulder, and it nicked Max on his head.

"Ow." He glared at her retreating back, before plopping down into his swivelly chair.

"Argh…I'm gonna get it now. Thanks a freakin' lot, Joe!"

"You're welcome!" the child piped before climbing into another chair, curling up and preparing for a nap. Max rolled his eyes before picking up the remote from the floor.

"If I get in trouble, it's _your_ fault," he muttered, pressing a few buttons on the remote. A few screens switched on, some showing people, one showing an old children's cartoon. A purple dinosaur was dancing around with a group of 21st century kids, singing about fire trucks.

"Max?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

Max raised his hands in exasperation. "Go 'help' Raven or something!"

"But the last time I tried to help, we ended up blowing up the lab."

"Go play in the lab!"

"Raven says I can't."

"Why does a _girl_ have to tell us what to do?"

"Maybe it's because she's been with the boss for so long?" suggested Joe.

"Whatever. This is so boring," Max moaned. "I wish something would-"

"_-happen to Duck?_"

Max sat straight up again. "That's brilliant! We could- wait…that wasn't you, Joe."

Joe pointed to a screen. "It was that lady Bunny!"

_Oh, boy. Won't the boss like this,_ Max thought, pressing the record button for the second time that day. _Won't he like this…_

---

Notes:

Loonatics Unleashed is © WB

Max, Joe, Josh, and Raven © me (Raven was actually made by Miss Zakia, but she gave Raven to me)

Does anyone recognize the purple dinosaur?

_Barney is a dinosaur,  
__From our imaginations…_

That's as far as I can remember without fading off into humming.

It's the boy from chapter two! I named him Max. Ironically enough, I modeled his looks after a Loonatic hater I know from school.

STABBY THE HATERS- -is bricked by Bugs- Ow!

Bugs: YOU KEEP THAT FLAMING UP, AND I'LL DELETE ALL YOUR COMPUTER DOCUMENTS!  
Jessica: Grr…


End file.
